Forks
by Sweet.Georgia.Brown
Summary: This is the Cullens first little bit inforks 4 or five chapters hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Summary: This story is about the Cullens First week in forks.

Chapter 1, New School

Edward's POV

Will Rose just hurry up! She's been getting ready with Alice for an hour and a half. "Hurry up!" yelled Emmett from the passenger seat of the Volvo as waited to go to our first day at Forks High School. Yesterday we arrived to find the whole town of Forks awaiting our arrival. After looking into the thoughts of only a few of the citizens of Forks I realized that the whole town was talking about the new doctor and his wife and there five adopted teenagers. It was the most exciting thing that had happened to this town in a while and I'm sure we didn't disappoint them. "While this is going to be interesting." said Jasper. "You bet it is" said Emmett as Rosalie and Alice slipped into the Volvo "I've been through high school like three times and I still don't get it." _That's not what I meant_ thought Jasper but he figured it wasn't worth it.

Rosalie's POV

This is going to be so boring. I don't know how I'm going to get through a day of school let alone a year. "I hope this school has a lot of closets." Said Emmett slyly as we pulled into the school parking lot. "Ahh, gross Emmett, stop it" said Edward obviously having just seen a visualization of Emmett's thoughts. "Maybe you should stay out of my head" said Emmett. As I looked around I noticed that we had by far he nicest car in the lot. Go figures, most of these kids won't even make as much in a lifetime as Carlisle does in a day. I caught a glance of my reflection and couldn't help but fix my hair.

Edward's POV

_I caught a glance of my reflection and couldn't help but fix my hair._ Surprise, Surprise I thought. When wasn't Rose obsessing over her beauty? I decide to glance into the thoughts of some of the students walking by. _I wonder if the Cullen kids are coming to school today. I wonder if the Cullen kids are as cute as my mom says there father is? I heard that there all adopted I mean there mom looks only like 23. I heard that there all together the foster son is with the little one and the big one is dating the pretty blond one. _Well Rose would be happy everyone here admired her. All eyes were on us as we stepped out of the car and walked to the office.

Hope you enjoy this and Please review!!!! The next Chapter is coming soon It's Called the hospital


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Here's the last chapter from Emmett point of view.

Chapter 2, the Hospital

Emmett's POV

"Hurry up" I yelled. I t took Rose so long to get ready but at least she always looked great. "While this is going to be interesting" said Jasper. "You bet it is" I said as rose entered the Volvo catching my attention for a second "I've been through high school like three times and I still don't get it." I saw Edward chuckle. I hate high school, it's so hard. I wish I was immortalized as a five year old then I could have done Kindergarten again. I love Kindergarten I mean who doesn't like finger painting. "I hope this school has lots of closets" I whispered in Rose's ear. "Ahh, gross Emmett, stop it" said Edward obviously having just seen the visualization in my head. "Maybe you should stay out of my head" I said and began to relive a very intimate moment me and Rosalie had shared last night. I heard Edward shudder and knew he would stay out of my head for a while.

_Meanwhile Carlisle is heading to the hospital for his first day._

Carlisle's POV

I drove to the hospital preparing for my day. My references, Check. My Bag, Check. My pen. My pen, where's my pen? Emmett! As I pulled into the parking lot I began digging through the glove compartment for a pen. I noticed some of the male doctors gawking at my Mercedes. Maybe I'd let them go for a ride I thought as I entered the Hospital. I could here the nurses whispering when they saw me. _Check out the new doctor! Is that Doctor Cullen!_ I'd heard it all before. Well, it was time for my first patient of the day.


End file.
